I Don't Hate You
by Eveskk
Summary: Spain comes home to find Romano asleep on his bed. He doesn't think too much of it at first. Then, his little tomato starts talking in his sleep... Spamano one-shot. Straight up -or not so straight *shot*- smut. I am amazing at summaries.


Hello, it is Eveskk. I bring you awesomeness. Be careful, as it is two male personified countries getting it on.

Hetalia is Himaruya's. Yeah, man.

-Eveskk

"Stand back, stupido!" Romano pushed the door closed and stood against it.

"Romano! Romano, don't run away from your lessons!" The older man panted from the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Spanish is stupid!" Romano cried.

"Come on now, Romano!" Spain pleaded.

"Go teach someone who cares!" The unruly child huffed and strutted off to the couch.

-x-x-x-

"No, Spain; go do it yourself." Austria scolded Spain after listening to his dilemma.

"But Romano-" The Spanish country whined.

"No 'buts'. Spain, I have a question for you." Austria sipped his tea, raising a thin eyebrow.

"¿Si?"

"Why haven't you tried handling this in a firm manner?"

"Mi amigo, I don't think you understand. I've already tried asserting myself in so many different ways…"

"And nothing works?"

"Si." The lounge chair next to Austria was now occupied by Spain's defeated form. Spain's green eyes sadly fell onto the aristocrat who was giving him advice. Not that the advice was very helpful.

-years later-

"Take that, you damn potato eating bastard!" Romano laughed triumphantly as he hurled the grenade pin at his brother's best friend.

"Ow!" Romano's target rubbed his forehead where he was hit. Germany scowled at the assailant who held the grenade in his mouth. "Wait..." He glanced down. "The... _pin_? You Dummkopf, throw the _grenade,_ not the _pin_!" The explosive between Romano's lips was snatched away and banished to across the field. "You're as bad as Italy!"

"Italy, Italy, Italy! Why are you so obsessed with my brother?" Romano scoffed and glared at Germany, who was speechless.

"I don't know what you-" The blonde growled defensively.

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it." Romano turned on his heel and stormed away.

-x-x-x-

Spain opened his front door and turned on the light. Like always, his thoughts focused on Romano; how long it had been since he last saw the younger country, wondering how he was doing, and most importantly, worrying if the reckless fool needed help again. Ever since Romano was but a small country, Spain obsessed over the adorable yet robust child. When said child hit puberty, however, Spain's feelings seemed to evolve; no longer did he see Romano as a younger brother. As the tired older country dropped his keys into the bowl by the door, he noticed something. Romano's leather jacket was laying on the couch.

"Romano?" The green eyed man called out, looking around the living room. "Romano, are you here?" Spain reached his bedroom and found the wanted person on the large bed. The newcomer tip-toed over to Romano's sleeping figure and watched. Running his fingers through Romano's chocolate hair, Spain accidentally touched the curl. Romano's expression changed instantly.

"Ohh..." He moaned, catching Spain off guard. _Ah, I had forgotten about that piece of hair..._Spain smiled. His long fingers found the conspicuous hair again, this time tugging on it. Romano moaned again. Another hard tug and Romano's hands shot up to grab Spain's. The man standing beside Romano looked down in horror, afraid he had been caught. Except Romano's hazel eyes stayed shut, and his soft hands were... _rubbing_ Spain's?

"R-Romano?" Spain whispered, not sure if he wanted Romano to wake up.

"France..." Spain felt a sudden anger towards France. _His_Romano was dreaming about France? _Why is he saying that name?_ "...leave me alone." The jealous nation grimaced and pulled on the curl again. "Oh please, France! No... only Spain..." Spain paled. ._..Only Spain?_ Another firm tug had Romano whimpering Spain's name.

"Romano... mi tomate..." He cupped Romano's relaxed face. "You are so beautiful. I love you." Spain kneeled and leaned into the bed. Romano's eyes fluttered open, bleary from sleep. "Was I in your dreams, my precious?"

"Spain?" Romano croaked. Spain stroked Romano's hair again, oblivious to the curl. "Ah! S-Spain, what are you doing?" Romano panted.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Spain realized he had touched that hair again.

"You bastard! Get out!" Shoving Spain away while blushing as red as one of his precious tomatoes, Romano shrieked, "Don't touch me!"

"Okay, okay!" Spain obeyed. The taller man stood and muttered apologies as he left his room.

Once he was sure the damn tomato bastard was out of the room, Romano unzipped his pants to inspect the erection he had woken up with. _He did this to me._Romano summoned from his memory of waking up to see Spain's wild hair and mischievous green eyes. The thought made his heart race. Until he remembered that Spain had come in to watch him while he slept. _Like a pervert!_Nevertheless, Romano's right hand slid into his boxers and began stroking. He let out a loud moan...

"What was that noise?" Spain stopped washing tomatoes and strained his ears to listen. It was moaning, he concluded; and it was coming from his room. He walked over to the door and knocked. "Romano?" A small gasp came from behind the door.

"G-go away, you damn prick!" Romano's voice was harsh and higher than usual.

"Okay." Spain turned to leave yet stopped when he heard Romano reluctantly change his mind.

"No- Spain, could... could you... st-stay?"

"Er, sure." Spain pressed his brunette head against the door. "Do you _want_ me to come in there?"

"...if you want." Was the quiet reply. Spain slowly opened the door and blushed. "D-don't stare like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Spain's emerald eyes shifted to the floor. After a long silence, Spain asked, "Romano, why did you invite me in here?"

"I only said to come in if you wanted to!" He huffed defensively.

"Okay." Spain surrendered, not wanting to anger the man still sitting on the bed with a hand down his pants. "You know, you don't have to be embarrassed. When you were little, I remember this one time that you were playing outside. You dropped your pizza in the mud, and you went in after it. You got your outfit all dirty!" Spain chuckled. "You came to me, crying your little eyes out!"

"I'm no crybaby!" Romano protested. "And I never was!" Spain stole a glance at the younger country.

"Romano, you were never a crybaby. You were so tough, it often got you into trouble. But it was never something we couldn't handle." There was silence. It was true; the stupid bastard was always right by Romano's side to help him out out whatever shenanigans he had gotten himself into.

"You dumbass... don't just stand there." Romano grumbled.

"What?"

"If you're gonna get on the bed, do it now!"

"Oh..." Spain crawled onto the bed next to the other man. "Romano..."

"Don't you dare make fun of me, bastard!" He narrowed his hazel eyes and glared at Spain.

"Romano, tell me; why did you say I could come in here?"

"I don't-" Romano exclaimed. By now, Spain was on his hands and knees facing Romano.

"You were dreaming about me. Tell me, Romano- do you want to kiss me right now?" Spain asked with building vigor. Romano was speechless. "Would you like me to kiss you?" Spain repeated. Romano paused for a moment, then suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Spain's. The recipient of the quick kiss was stunned. "Romano..." Spain whispered after Romano pulled away.

"Don't make fun of me." Romano removed his right hand and hid his bright red face in a pillow.

"Red Tomato, please kiss me again." Spain requested, kissing the top of Romano's brunette head. He took Romano's curl into his mouth and pulled lightly with his teeth.

"D-don't do that!" Romano turned his head, meeting Spain's face. A sly smile crossed Spain's face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" Romano glared at the older man, but lifted his head up anyway to peck Spain's grin. The innocent peck quickly turned into a passionate French kiss, though neither was sure who initiated it. Spain was leaning over the smaller country, planting his hands on either side of his figure. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck. The make-out session between the two was passionate, and Spain thought it was going well. Until Romano started crying.

"¿Qué pasa, Romano?" Spain looked down at Romano earnestly.

"I don't know why you're kissing me!" Romano sobbed, shielding his hazel eyes with his arms.

"My tomato... I am kissing you because I love you." Spain explained. "Romano, please look at me."

"I don't know why you love me!" The younger man cried. "I'm so horrible to you!" Spain stared at Romano incredulously. Romano had just kissed him, cried in front of him, and apologized.

"It's because I have always loved you." Spain cupped Romano's cheek. "Take your hands away so I can kiss you again." Remarkably, Romano obeyed. This kiss wasn't sensual- it was full of emotion. Sadness, fear, anger, and relief could be felt by both parties. It was a kiss saying, 'please don't leave me.'

"Spain, I feel so odd..." Romano whispered as their lips parted.

"Just go with it."

"I... I want-" Spain silenced the man under him with a light kiss as his nimble hand slid into Romano's pants. Romano let out a small gasp. "What do you think you're doing?" Spain grasped Romano's erection.

"You've grown so much, little tomato. Your churro is much larger than it was when you were just a little country."

"D-don't touch it!" Romano weakly struggled. Spain unzipped Romano's jeans and slid them off of Romano's shaking legs.

"Look at these boxers you wore!" Spain examined Romano's undergarments... which sported a tomato pattern. "You must have worn these especially for me~!"

"That's a lie!" Romano had stopped squirming and instead lay submissively on his back. Spain's right hand began moving, running Romano's hard length.

"You gave in so easily; you must really want this, si?" Spain sensually locked the outer shell of his Tomato's ear. "Should I savor the moment I've been waiting for? Centuries of imagining doing this to you..."

"You're so weird! If you're gonna do it, just do it already!" Romano lifted his brunette head to glare at Spain, who looked hurt. "You can do all this mushy stuff another time." The distraught country immediately perked up.

"Another time?" He gasped. Spain's expression suddenly turned less romantic. Raw lust filled his green eyes. With a smirk, Spain slowly ran his pink tongue along Romano's tender jawline. He silenced the younger country's moan by shoving his right hand into Romano's wet mouth. "Suck on my finger." He ordered. Romano pouted at his now ignored groin, but obeyed nonetheless, shooting his fumbling hands to unbutton Spain's light blue shirt. Spain's hand retreated so he could slide off the dress shirt. Soon, Spain was naked except for his boxers. Next was Romano's turn, leaving his body completely exposed to Spain's wandering eyes.

"Stop staring." Romano whined.

"No. This body is mine to take; I want to see its beauty." Spain straddled Romano, knees on either side of the blushing male. He didn't sit on Romano, leaving a few inches between their hips. "Remove my boxers." Romano obeyed, hazel eyes widening when he fully saw what Spain had. Admittedly it wasn't the largest he had ever seen, but it was impressive as it stood before the invective virgin. Romano moved his gaze back up to Spain's face. "You look nervous." Spain's green eyes softened as he wiped his right hand on the sheets. Romano blushed. He didn't want to admit to it, but he was indeed nervous. Romano _was_ a virgin, and this seemed so sudden in retrospect. "Would you like to wait? I promise I'll always be here when you need me. We have all the time in the world."

"Y-you bastard! I'm no sissy!" Spain had to stifle his laughter; the man who was about to take it up his bum said he wasn't a sissy. But Spain, true to his word, could wait as long as Romano needed. Just being around his love was enough. Romano suddenly pushed Spain off him and turned around. Now Romano was on top of Spain, who was confused.

"I thought we were going to wait," Spain's heart beat faster. What was Romano planning?

"Shut up! I.. I'm going to suck you off." Romano removed Spain's boxers.

"Romano, you don't have to do tha- aah..." Spain watched with awe as Romano immediately took in his entire length. Romano processed to Bob his head up and down, teasing the tip with his tongue, lightly scratching the recipient's shaft with his teeth. "You're very good at this," Spain praised Romano, who stopped what he was doing and sat up.

"You calling me a whore?" He glared at Spain.

"No, no!" Damn, Romano was so sensitive-_sensitive!_ Spain's fingers brushed against Romano's cheek, catching the curl along the way. The smaller nation's face flushed. "Romano, my sweet tomato, I love you." They shared a deep kiss before Romano went back to his work.

"Come quickly," Romano mumbled onto Spain's throbbing member.

"I might..." He grunted.

"If you come soon, I'll swallow." And with that, Spain forced Romano's brunette head down as he came into Romano's accepting mouth. To Spain's surprise, Romano didn't gag; rather, he gladly drank it all. As Romano lifted his head, Spain's fresh cum dripped seductively down his chin.

"Romano, I love you. I love you so much." Romano wiped his chin with the back of his hand, then licked that clean.

"I guess I love you too." Romano almost whispered. He crawled up next to Spain and cuddled with the man he loved. "Please... never let me go."

"I never have and never will, my little tomato."

I Don't Hate you/ End


End file.
